N-phosphonomethylglycine (glyphosate) is a highly effective commercial herbicide (available under the trade name Roundup.TM.) useful for the control of a large variety of weeds.
There exists a need for improved synthetic routes towards the preparation of N-phosphonomethylglycine and its derivatives that offer fewer steps, higher yields, reduced waste materials or that avoid the use of halogenated precursors.